


형제가 아님

by hicstans



Series: 행인 1 [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Translation Available
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>금지된 마법으로 미래를 본 로키</p><p>English translation available here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/458397</p>
            </blockquote>





	형제가 아님

어떤 마법이 금지되고 봉인되어 감춰지는 건 다 그럴 만한 이유가 있어서 그런 거란 걸 로키는 너무 늦게, 또는 너무 일찍 깨닫고 말았다.

 

벌써 닷새째다. 그의 동생이 자기 방에 틀어박혀 한 발짝도 밖에 나오지 않고 누구도 방 안에 들이지 않은 지 벌써 닷새째가 지나고 있었다.  
물론 로키는 이전에도 마법을 연구한다며 침식을 잊고 책에 빠져드는 경우가 많았다. 특이한 일도 있을 수 없는 일도 아니니 따로 걱정할 필요는 없는지도 모른다. 그러나, 아무리 에시르라고 해도 닷새나 음식은커녕 물도 입에 대지 않는 건 결코 몸에 좋지 않았다.

그래서 그 날 저녁 토르는 연회도 건너뛰고 빈속에도 부담되지 않을 만한 가벼운 식사거리를 챙겨서 로키의 방문을 두드렸다.

아무런 반응이 없었다. 토르는 좀 더 세게 두드렸다.

“로키? 나야, 안에 있는 거 아니까 문 열어!”

로키의 마법이 아니었으면 문이 부서져서라도 열렸을 정도로 두드려 댔지만 안에선 여전히 아무런 대답이 없었다. 인내심이 바닥난 토르가 음식 트레이를 밀어놓고 묠니르를 손에 들었다.

“로키, 당장 이 문을 열지 않으면 오딘에 맹세코 네 잠금 마법 째로 문과 벽까지 때려 부숴서라도 문을 열고야 말겠....”

작은 찰칵 소리와 함께 문이 살짝 틈을 보였다. 혹시 몰라 망치 끝으로 가볍게 밀어보자 문은 별다른 저항 없이 열렸다. 반신반의하면서 토르는 안으로 들어갔다. 들어가 보니 로키는 방 한 가운데, 문에 등을 돌린 채 바닥에 주저앉아있었다.

당연히 책을 들여다보고 있거나 뭘 서둘러 쓰고 있거나 하는 중일 거라 생각한 토르는 조금 놀랐다.

“저... 괜찮아? 혹시 어디 안 좋아?”

토르가 그에게 한 발짝 다가갔다.

“가까이 오지 마!”

로키가 소리쳤다. 토르는 흠칫 발을 멈췄다. 하지만 그렇다고 물러나 있을 토르가 아니었다. 그가 다시 자기 동생에게 성큼성큼 다가가서 그 얼굴을 들여다보았다.

토르는 충격을 받았다. 공허. 지금 로키의 눈빛을 설명할 수 있는 말은 그것뿐이었다.

“...무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

로키는 대답하지 않았다. 그가 멍한 눈을 들어 토르를 올려다보았다.

“토르...”

“그래. 내가 여기 있으니까 걱정하지 말고.”

“내 인생은 끝났어.”

얼토당토않은 선언에 토르는 말을 잃었다. 끝나다니? 인생이? 이들은 이제 겨우 어른이 되었을 뿐이고 살날은 앞으로 몇 천 년도 더 남았는데 이게 갑자기 웬 헛소리란 말인가?

“무슨 소리야?”

“내 미래를 봤어.”

로키가 말했다. 토르가 눈을 깜빡였다.

“미래라고? 무슨 소리야, 그런 건.”

말하다 말고 토르가 입을 다물었다. 그도 들었던 기억이 났다. 미래에 일어날 일을 미리 알 수 있는 마법이 있었지만, 술자와 그 주변에 몹시 위험할뿐더러 큰 문제를 일으키는 사악한 방법이기에 엄격하게 금지되어 사라졌다고.

“그걸 했다고, 네가?”

“왜, 나 같은 실패자는 자기 특기 분야에서조차 뭔가 대단한 건 해내지 못할 줄 알았어?”

로키의 사나운 말투에 토르는 깜짝 놀라 뒤로 물러났다.

“난 그런 뜻이 아니....”

“뭐 아무튼 됐어, 난 이미 끝장났으니까.”

로키가 말꼬리를 잘랐다.

“과연, 금지된 마법이란 그럴 만한 이유가 있는 거야. 그리고 이제 난 내 어리석음에 대한 벌을 감당할 수가 없어.”

“벌이라니?”

토르가 다시 로키에게 다가가 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.

“걱정하지 마, 금지된 마법을 좀 썼기로서니 아무리 그래도 아버지께서 널 그렇게 심하게 처벌하실 리는........”

“아버지라고?”

로키가 고개를 젖히고 웃었다.

“글쎄? 과연 어떨까? 하긴 벌하는 수고조차 들일 이유가 없었겠지, 쓸모가 사라진 장기말 따위 내다 버리면 그만이니까. 그런데 제대로 써먹기도 전에 부서져버려서 이걸 어쩌나. 하긴 놔둔다고 별로 쓸모 있어지는 것도 아니니까!”

토르는 로키가 무슨 말을 하는지 알 수가 없었다. 그가 혼란스러워하거나 말거나 로키는 말을 계속했다.

“그러니 아무 소용이 없었지. 어떤 노력을 얼마나 해도.... 오딘, 이 음흉하고 탐욕스런 늙은이 같으니. 냉혈한, 거짓말쟁이! 도둑놈!”

“무, 무슨 소릴 하는 거야!”

토르가 로키의 손목을 낚아채 잡았다.

“왜 근거도 없이 우리 아버지를 모독하는 거지? 정신 차려, 형제. 마법이 네 머리를 어떻게 했는지 몰라도...”

“날 그렇게 부르지 마!”

로키가 손목을 뿌리치며 벌떡 일어났다.

“거짓말이야, 그건 전부 아... 오딘의 거짓말이라고. 알아? 토르, 난 네 형제가 아니야.”

토르는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 그가 지금 생각할 수 있는 건, 미래를 보는 주문인지 뭔지는 정말 금지되어 마땅한, 사람을 미치광이로 만드는 마법이라는 것뿐이었다.

“난 네 형제가 아니야.”

로키는 다짐하듯 한 번 더 말했다.

“너의 형제도, 오딘의 아들도 아니야. 심지어 단순히 주워온 자식인 것조차도 아니야. 난.....”

로키의 얼굴이 울 것처럼 일그러졌다.

“우선 한 가지 약속해줄래?”

“뭐, 뭘?”

뭔지는 몰라도 자기가 뭔가를 해서 이 로키를 평소에 알던 자기 동생으로 바꿀 수만 있다면 토르는 뭐든지 할 수 있을 것 같았다.

“내 설명 끝나기 전에는 죽이지 말아줘.”

“.......죽여? 뭘?”

토르는 혼돈에서 헤어 나올 수가 없었다. 그리고 로키는 그를 더욱 더 혼란 속으로 밀어 넣고만 있었다.

“서리거인을.”

“뭐?”

증오하는 적이 언급되자 토르는 단숨에 긴장했다.

그런 건지도 모른다. 어떻게 인지는 몰라도 서리거인이 여기 숨어들어 로키에게 사악한 저주나 다른 마법을 걸어서 미치게 만든 것인지도 모른다. 그리고 로키는 그 자를 잡아서 주문을 해제할 방법을 찾기 전에 토르가 멋대로 거인을 죽여 버릴 까봐 걱정하고 있는 것인지도 모른다.

그렇, 겠지?

토르는 힘차게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그럴게. 네가 이제 괜찮다고 하기 전에는 살려둘게.”

로키의 표정이 다시 한 번 울듯이 일그러졌지만, 그가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래. 우선 내가 친동생이 아니란 사실은 이해했어?”

사실은 전혀 이해하지 않았다. 대체 어떻게 하면 그런 말도 안 되는 사실을 이해할 수 있는 걸까.

“요툰하임과의 전쟁에서 승리해 귀환했을 때, 오딘이 가져온 전리품은 오랜 겨울의 궤 뿐만이 아니었어.”

“그럼?”

“궤가 모셔져 있던 사원에 어린 아기가 하나 버려져 있었어. 요툰 아기였지. 요툰은커녕 에시르 기준으로도 작은 아기였고, 아마도 그래서 버려졌겠지만.”

그 작은 요툰 아기가 뭘 어쨌다는 건지 토르는 알고 싶지 않았다. 그가 알고 싶은 건 그저 자기 동생이 이해할 수 없는 말을 하며 이상한 행동을 하는 걸 멈출 수 있는 방법뿐이었다.

“참고로 이건 모두 오딘이 직접 내게 말해준.... 말해줄 예정이었던 거야. 먼 훗날에.”

로키가 아무렇지도 않은 것처럼, 재미있는 잡담이라도 하는 것 같은 태도로 말했다.

“그러니 내 입에서 나오긴 해도 진실이라고 믿어도 될 거야. 뭐, 그가 한 거짓말이 한두 가지가 아니니 만큼 믿기 힘들기도 하지만. 그래서, 현명하신 오딘은 그 아기가 장래 어떠한 골칫덩이가 될지 조금도 모른 채 그저 당장 좀 불쌍해 보인다는 이유만으로, 또는 나중에 요툰하임 상대로 뭔가 써먹을 수도 있지 않을까 싶은 마음에 덥석 들고 와 버린 거지. 거참, 오딘은 그렇다 치고 어......... 프리가는 무슨 생각이었는지 모르겠어. 보통 남편이 원정에서 돌아올 때 갓난아기를 안고 오면 그걸 덥석 받아 안을까, 자기 아들이 이미 있기까지 한데?”

“로키, 너, 그 말은 마치.”

“나는 서리거인이야.”

로키가 씹어 뱉듯이 말했다.

“그것도, 정확히 하면 반푼이 서리거인이지. 친부모조차 살 가치가 없다고 내다 버린 모자란 녀석. 병신. 그런 걸 주워 다가 별 볼일 없는 둘째일망정 아스가르드의 왕자로 만들어주다니, 고마워해야겠지? 황송함에 몸 둘 바를 몰라 하며 분골쇄신 아버지이신 국왕께 목숨 바쳐 충성해야 마땅할 거야. 그러니.”

로키가 으득 이를 악물었다.

“내가 고마워하기는커녕 배은망덕하게도 도리어 자기들의 소중한 외아들을 죽이려 했을 때 얼마나 놀라고 배신감 느끼셨을까, 아스가르드의 국왕 부처께선.”

“그게 무슨 소리야, 네가 누굴 죽이려......”

말하다 말고 토르는 깨달았다. 아스가르드의 국왕 부처에겐 아들이 둘 있었다. 지금 로키가 자살에 대해 말하고 있는 게 아니라면.

“......나...? 나를? 네가, 나를?”

“그래.”

토르의 간절한 바람을 무시하고 로키는 선뜻 대답해버렸다.

“나는 널 죽이려고 했어. 언제나 아무런 노력도 없이 아버지 어머니와 주위 모두의 사랑과 찬사를 받는 게 질투 나서, 언제나 오만하고 생각 없는 데다 국왕다운 사려나 책임감은 조금도 없는 주제에 너무나 당연하게 날 제치고 네가 왕이 되는 게 분해서!”

로키가 우는 것처럼 웃음을 터트렸다.

“처음에만 해도 죽일 생각까진 없었어. 그건 믿어줘, 난 왕이 되고 싶었던 것 조차 아니라고. 그저 나도 자격이 있다는, 너나 마찬가지로, 너보다도 뛰어나게 왕이 될 자격이 있다는 인정을 받고 싶었을 뿐인데.... 정말로 처음에만 해도 그저 대관식을 미루고 싶었을 뿐이야. 내가 더 나은 왕이 될 수 있다는 사실을 증명할 수 있을 만큼, 네가 아직 왕이 될 준비가 되지 않았다는 사실을 아버지에게 납득시킬 수 있을 만큼. 그런데....”

로키가 고개를 숙여 자기 손을 내려다보았다.

“그런데 네가 아스가르드에서 추방된 사이 내가 실은 그들의 아들이, 왕자가 아니라 그저 나중에 요툰하임 상대로 써먹을 수 있을 지도 모르는 소매 속에 숨겨둔 카드에 불과했다는 걸 알게 되었고...... 그 이후론.”

로키가 고개를 들어 탄식했다.

“날 그런 절망에 빠뜨린 널 살려둘 수가 없었어.”

“.........로키.”

“그리곤 역시 내 절망의 근원인 요툰하임을 없애려고 했어.”

토르가 뭐라 더 반응할 틈을 주지 않고 로키가 말을 계속했다.

“그럴 듯 하잖아? 아스가르드와 요툰하임은 정말로 오랫동안 서로 전쟁하고 미워하고 서로를 멸망시키고 싶어 했어. 아버.. 오딘은 그들의 정수를 빼앗아 왔을 정도지. 그들을 멸망시키면 아스가르드가 기뻐할 거라 생각했어. 게다가.”

로키가 잠시 말을 끊었다. 그가 눈을 감고 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다.

“나는 서리 거인이야. 내가 무슨 짓을 해도 가치 있는 아들로 인정받을 수 없는 이유가 종족 때문이라면, 그 종족을, 내 근원을 멸하는 것 보다 더 내 충성과 사랑을 강하게 증명하는 것이 있을까?”

토르는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 분명 이 로키는 미쳐있지만, 미친 사람 나름의 논리로 설득력도 있었다.

“하지만..... 무슨 수로? 아무리 전쟁을 한다 해도 요툰을 전부 죽이는 건 가능하지..”

“방법이 있어.”

로키는 일부러 그러는 것처럼 토르가 뭐라 말하려 들 때 마다 말꼬리를 잘랐다.

그러나 토르는 지금 그런데 화내고 있을 정신이 없었다.

“비프로스트를 이용해서... 자세한 이야기는 하지 않겠어. 설명해 봐야 넌 알아듣지도 못할 게 분명한데다 알아봐야 좋을 일도 없거든.... 넌 최악일 때도 나 같은 괴물은 아니긴 했지만 그래도, 세상엔 몰라서 더 좋을 일이 있는...”

로키가 이를 악물고 눈물을 삼켰다.

“있는 법이니까. 어디까지 했지? 응, 그래. 그리고 오딘은 내 행동을 칭찬하거나, 적어도 그럴 만 했다고 여겨주는 대신 그 모든 게 내가 지금까지 해 온, 그 때 까지 해 올 모든 일과 마찬가지로 아무런 가치도 의미도 없는 일이고 날 자기 아들로 생각하지도 않는다는 사실을 분명히 했어.”

로키가 다시 공허한 눈으로 천장을 올려다보았다.

“나는 내가 내줄 수 있는 모든 걸 바쳤는데, 그 모든 게 아무런 의미도 없었던 거야...... 아참, 맞아, 난 토르를 죽이려고 했지. 덕분에 토르가 자만심과 멍청함에서 어느 정도 벗어나 영웅이 될 자격을 갖추게 되긴 했지만 아무튼 내가 먼저 용서받지 못할 죄를 지었으니 오딘이 날 아무 가치도 없는 쓰레기로 취급해 내다 버리려 든 것도 이해해야 할 거야. 그렇고말고. 모든 이의 아버지께선 언제나 옳으시지. 서리거인인데다가 괴물인데다가 간악하고 질투에 찬 로키가 모든 비난을 사는 게 당연하고말고.”

로키가 고개를 숙였다. 그의 어깨가 떨렸다. 이번에야말로 눈물을 참지 못했는지 그의 다음 말에는 울음이 석여 있었다.

“그러니, 어떻게 해야 해? 이런 무시무시한 사실을 알아버린 나는 이제, 어떻게 해야 해?”

뭐라 답하면 좋을지 토르는 전혀 아는 바가 없었다. 아니 답하기 이전에, 로키가 쏟아놓은 온갖 사실들을 이해하고 받아들이는 것조차 힘에 겨웠다.

로키가, 서리거인이라 한다.

로키가, 자기를 죽이려 했다 한다.

아버지가, 그를 버렸다고,

울고 있다. 로키가.

토르는 그를 와락 끌어안았다.

잠시 굳어 있다가 로키는 그를 밀쳐냈다.

“동정은 필요 없어. 특히 패배한 적에 대한 동정은 필요 없어!”

“하지만..... 하지만 우린 아직 싸우지도 않았잖아!”

그리고 토르의 머릿속에 좋은 생각이 떠올랐다.

“그, 그래! 아직 안 싸웠다고, 안 그래? 넌 나를 죽이려 들지 않았고 요툰하임도 파괴하려 들지 않았고 아무튼 전부 아직 일어나지 않은 일이라고, 일어나지 않게 하면 되잖아!”

토르가 로키의 팔을 덥석 잡았다.

“어떻게 하면 되냐고 했지? 간단하잖아. 미래에서 본 일은 아무 것도 안 하면 되는 거라고. 그렇지? 그럼 그런 끔찍한 미래는 일어나지 않을 거 아냐.”

과연 로키가 그를 바라보며 싱긋 웃었다. 토르는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 로키가 손을 뻗어 토르의 머리를 쓰다듬고 머리카락 속으로 손가락을 넣었다. 두피를 어루만지는 느낌에 토르가 완전히 긴장을 풀고 로키의 손길에 기대려는 순간, 그 손이 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 세게 잡아당겼다.

“으악!”

토르는 한 발 뒤로 물러났다. 머리에 대었던 손에 피가 묻어났다.

로키는 끝에서 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 머리채를 그러쥔 채 놀라고 혼란에 찬 토르를 노려보았다.

“정말이지, 마음이 편해서 행복하겠어, 너란 녀석은!”

“왜..... 왜?”

“너 조차도 알아들을 수 있게 설명을 해 볼게, 가능할지 나도 자신은 없지만.”

로키가 무서울 정도로 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.

“아까 말했지, 너 아스가르드에서 쫒겨났었다고?”

“왜?”

“서리거인들이 침입하는 바람에 네 대관식이 망쳐졌거든. 넌 곧장 ‘아스가르드의 왕으로서’ 전쟁을 선포하겠다고 했고 오딘은 네가 아직 왕이 아니라면서 전쟁은 안 하겠다고 했지. 열 받은 넌 친구들만 끌고 요툰하임으로 쳐들어갔고.”

로키는 잠시 말을 끊고 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

“아무튼, 너는 요툰하임과 전쟁을 하려 했고 그 과정에서 오딘과 싸우고 그를 늙은 바보라고 불렀고 그래서 네가 겸허함과 진짜 명예 같은 것에 대해 배울 때 까지 미드가르드로 쫓겨났어. 네 힘과 지위와 묠니르 등등을 몽땅 잃고.”

토르의 얼굴에 떠오른 공포에 질린 표정은 이게 만일 장난이었다면 로키가 두고두고 자랑스럽게 생각할 만한 것이었다.

“솔직히 처음에 전쟁을 주장했을 때는 가만 뒀으면서 늙은 바보라고 하니까 네가 준비가 안 되었다고 인정할 걸 보면 좀 동기가 의심스럽다니까? 뭐, 요툰 좀 죽인 것쯤은 아스가르드 입장에선 별 것도 아니기도 하겠지만.”

로키가 쓰게 중얼거렸다.

“난 적어도, 내 방법이 네 방법 보다는 현명했다고 생각해. 목적은 같은데 적어도 난 우리 아스가르드의 전사들을 전쟁에 몰아넣어 학살하지는 않는 방법을 선택한 거잖아? 그런데, 넌 그저 며칠 미드가르드에서 방황하다 묠니르가 다시 움직여주니까 영웅으로 귀환 했다고. 나는? 내가 훨씬 아스가르드에 이로운 방법을 썼는데, 왜 내게는 용서 받을 기회조차 없는 거야?”

토르에겐 말하지 않거나 왜곡한 것도 많다고 로키는 알고 있었다. 미드가르드로 추방당한 건 거의 토르가 알아서 제 무덤을 파긴 했어도 애초 서리거인들을 아스가르드에 불러들인 것부터가 큰 죄일뿐더러 결과적으로 토르가 성장하고 그에게 득이 되었다 해서 그를 해치려 했던 행동이 정당화 될 리는 없었다.

하지만, 지금도 눈을 감으면 미래에서 들려올 것만 같은 ‘No, Loki.’는.

“어째서?”

로키는 혼잣말처럼 물었다.

“어째서, 언제나 너는 숭배 받고 나는 내쳐지는 거지? 자기 손으로 직접 서리거인을 망치로 머리를 깨 죽이는 건 명예롭고 멀리 아스가르드에서 안전하게 그들을 죽이는 건 비겁한 겁쟁이라서? 수십 명을 죽이는 건 용감한데 모두를 죽이려 하면 왜 갑자기 악당인 건데?”

토르는 뭐라 할 말이 없었다. 잘못되었는데, 뭔가 잘못된 건 맞는데 어떻게 말해야 할지 자신이 없었다.

“제일 나쁜 게 뭔지 알아?”

모른다. 알고 싶지도 않았다. 이보다 더 나쁜 게 있다면 토르는 정말이지 알고 싶지 않았다.

“그건 내가 서리 거인, 몬스터, 우리가 평생 동안 적으로 생각했던 그들의 일원이라는 게 아니야. 그것도 나쁘지만 그보다도 더 심한 건 내가 ‘어째서인지’ ‘모른다’는 점이야. 그리고.”

로키는 다시 한 번 눈을 감고 탄식했다.

“그걸 모르는 한, 나는 정말로 그런 일을 해치울 거란 사실이지.”

토르는 완전히 할 말을 잃었다. 무엇을 해야 할지 할 수 있을지 아무 것도 알 수가 없었다. 이렇게까지 완전히 무력하게 느껴진 게 얼마만인지 알 수도 없었다.

로키가 지친 표정으로 토르를 곁눈질했다.

“이제 괜찮아.”

상황과 안 맞게도 토르는 그만 그 말에 안도해버렸다.

“정말?”

기뻐하는 토르에게 로키가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“그래. .....그러니까 이제 묠니르로 후려쳐도 돼.”

또다시 혼란에 빠져들려는 토르를 보며 로키가 성대하게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“아까 그랬잖아, 내가 괜찮다고 하기 전까진 죽이지 않겠다고?”

그 말은 토르가 지금까지 휘둘렀던 어떠한 일격보다도 강하게 그를 후려쳤다.

“참고로 말해두는데 여기에 달리 몰래 숨어들어와 있는 서리거인 따윈 없어.”

“하, 하지만 그 말은, 너는, 너를, 나는, 내가,”

“지금은 인칭 변화를 복습하기에 적당한 때는 아닌 것 같지만?”

더 이상은 말도 못하고 입만 덥석덥석하고 있는 토르를 로키는 무감동한 눈으로 바라보았다.

“내 남은 인생은 생지옥이나 다름없어.”

로키가 선언했다.

“앞으로 겪을 증오, 질투, 아.. 오딘의 실망한 눈빛, 모두의 질시, 외로움, 절망감..... 그것만 해도 견디기 어려운데 난 이미 그걸 다 알고 있다고.”

“그, 그래도, 지금부터라도 바뀌면.......”

“뭘 바꿔? 내가 나인 걸 바꾸라고? 지금부터라도 마법을 버리고 알던 것도 전부 잊고 검이나 망치를 휘두르고 생각도 하지 말고 연회에선 밤새도록 술 마시고 크게 소리 지르며 웃고 수염도 기르고.... 어디보자, 머리색도 아예 바꿀까?”

“로키, 난 그런 말이....”

“그러면 내가 에시르가 될 수 있을까? 남들하고 다르지 않게 될 수 있을까?!”

로키가 일어나 토르의 양 어깨를 잡았다.

“정신 차려, 토르. 나는 요툰이고 그건 이미 어떻게도 할 수 없는 일이야. 나도 정말 소름끼치게 싫지만, 벗어날 수 없는 거라고. 남들이 보는 나도 마찬가지야. 그리고 아무리 그래도 나도 자존심이 있지, 나를 완전히 버려가면서까지 네게 쏟아지는 애정을 조금이라도 내게도 나눠달라고 구걸하고 싶은 생각은 없어.”

로키가 다시 고개를 떨어뜨렸다.

“내가 나이기 때문에 누구도 나를 믿지도 이해하지도 사랑하지도 않아. 아.. 오딘조차도. 그가 날 이렇게 만들었는데. 이럴 거면, 차라리 주워오지 말 것이지, 당연히 그러해야 했던 대로 죽게 내버려 둘 것이지...... 누구에게도 사랑받지 못하고 필요로 여겨지지 않는 삶이란 건 정말, 정말 끔찍하다고......”

“내가 널 사랑해!”

토르는 자기가 내놓을 수 있는 마지막 카드를 꺼냈다.

“내가 널 사랑하고 필요로 한다고. 그러니 제발 그럼 끔찍한 소린...”

“사랑한다고? 네가? 토르 오딘슨이 서리거인을? 설마 농담이겠지.”

로키가 한 발짝 물러났다.

“아, 그래. 아직 실감을 못하고 있는 거구나. 그렇지? 아직도 그저 내가 장난을 치고 있다고만 생각하는 거야.”

“아, 아냐, 그런 거! 나도 진지하게...”

로키는 큰 주문을 외울 때처럼 곧게 서서 양 팔을 느슨하게 벌렸다.

“원래대로라면 왕실 보물고에 가서 보여주고 싶지만, 우선은 이걸로도 충분하겠지.”

뭐가, 라고 토르가 묻기도 전에 로키의 모습이 변화했다. 드러난 손이 손끝부터 파랗게 변했다. 창백할 정도로 흰 얼굴이 짙은 푸른색으로 물들며 서리거인들에게 흔히 보이는 것과 같은 무늬가 나타났다. 토르는 갑자기 써늘해진 게 주위 온도가 내려가서인지 자기 피가 차갑게 식은 건지 구별할 수가 없었다.

로키가 눈을 뜨자, 그 눈동자는 석양보다 붉은 진홍색이었다.

“로, 로키....”

“미래에, 오딘이 나를 오랜 겨울의 궤 앞으로 데려가 궤에 손을 얹게 했어. 명백하게, 그런 도움이라도 없으면 자기 본 모습 조차 유지하지 못한 병신인 게지, 나는.”

토르는 숨이 멎는 것 같았다. 분명 로키인데, 모습도 목소리도 로키인데 색이 바뀐 것만으로 이렇게나 달라지다니.

로키가 성큼 토르에게 한 걸음 다가와 손을 내밀었다. 토르는 깜짝 놀라 뒤로 한 발짝 물러나고 말았다. 형제의 손을 피한 뒤에야, 그는 자신이 무엇을 잘못했는지 깨달았다.

토르가 다시 로키에게 다가가 손을 잡으려 했을 땐 이미 로키가 몇 걸음 물러나 둘 사이의 거리를 벌린 뒤였다.

“이제 알겠지?”

로키가 말했다.

“둘 다 만족할 수 있는 좋은 방법이야. 나는 산지옥에서 탈출하는 거고 너는 서리거인을, 아스가르드 미래의 배신자이자 큰 적대자를 없애는 거야. 자, 토르. 어차피 언젠가 네가 해야 하는 일이야. 미리 하면 그 만큼 모두가 행복해져. 어서. 어머니를 자식을 잃는 고통에서 구해주고 싶지 않아?”

비겁한 놈. 하고 토르는 생각했다. 자식이 아니라면서, 프리가를 어머니로 생각하지 않는다면서 이럴 때 어머니를 언급하다니 이런 더러운 수가 어디 있단 말인가.

“이게 어머니의 자식을 잃는 거야!”

토르가 피를 토하는 심정으로 소리쳤다.

“넌, 넌 내 형제야, 오딘과 프리가의 아들이야! 피부가 파랗다고 해서 달라질 건 없어! 날 형제 살해범으로 만들려 들지 마!”

“말했잖아, 우리는 피가 통하기는 고사하고 같은 종족조차도 아니야! 날 죽여도 형제 살해가 되진 않아. 오딘은 이해할 거라고. 어차피 그는 날 아들로 생각하지도 않으니까!”

“싫어!”

토르가 최후의 본심을 토해냈다.

“네가 뭐든, 뭘 하든, 난 널 내 동생으로 생각해! 설령 아니라 해도 널 죽이거나 다치게 하고 싶지 않아, 그러기 싫어. 싫다고!”

그 어린아이의 투정 같은 외침을 듣고 로키는 기세를 죽였다. 한참이나 조용히 있다가, 그가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래. 널 논리로 설득하려 들다니 내가 잠깐 정신이 나갔구나.”

토르가 보기엔 로키가 잠깐 정신이 나간 건 그것만이 아니었지만 그가 조금이라도 침착성을 되찾은 것 같아 토르는 아무 말 안하고 로키의 다음 말을 기다렸다.

“하긴 영웅이 되려면 악당이 필요한 법이지. 날 밟고 일어나 빛나려면 내가 필요하겠지.”

토르는 입을 딱 불렸다. 그런 생각 따윈 해 본 적도 없었다.

그러나 그가 미처 뭐라 반론하기도 전에 로키가 가볍게 손을 내저었고, 토르는 그 자리에 쓰러져 의식을 잃고 말았다.

 

토르가 눈을 뜬 건 다음날 아침이었다. 그는 로키의 침대에 홀로 누워있었고 그의 형제는 어디에도 보이지 않았다.

**Author's Note:**

> 뒤늦게 덧붙임.  
> 이걸로 끝이 아닙니다. 전체 3부작으로 생각하고 있어요. (그러니 아직 울 필요 없습니다 울일은 앞으로도 많...)  
> 그리고 시리즈명은 '행인 1'  
> the casket of ancient winters는 영화 자막에선 고대 겨울의 함이라고 번역했다던데, 고대 겨울이라고 하니 옛날 한 때 있었던 겨울 같은 느낌이라 오랜 겨울로 바꿨습니다. 오래된 겨울 쪽이 뜻은 더 낫다고 생각하지만 어감이 좀;


End file.
